The first night
by Nossu
Summary: Jack Darby was looking empty cardboard boxes and felt totally empty. He had hard day behind him and his life was complitelly tossed around when he was forced to move to live with his partner. He felt like he was just a toy to this blue alien robot who was now his guardian, partner, wife and sparkmate.


A/N: This is a story of Jack and Arcee when they have their first night in shared room. I combined two smaller stories to this but after translation whole story feels little forced. So maybe I delete it if it's not good and maybe I make it shorter and repost it.

Recommended reading order:

Twice On The Hook

No Place to Run

Things you can find

Angels of Death

The first night (this story)

…

These stories are originally made as one shot and there should not be no cliffhangers in end of them. This gives me an option to stop posting them if I get the feeling that I'm waisting my time.

After translation stories may have picked up some errors and funny language etc. But I hope they are still readable.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Transformers Prime or Hasbro.

* * *

Jack Darby was looking empty cardboard boxes and felt totally empty. He had hard day behind him and his life was complitelly tossed around when he was forced to move to live with his partner. He felt like he was just a toy to this blue alien robot who was now his guardian, partner, wife and sparkmate.

He was siting on large berth that was in Arcee's room and of course now it was also his room. He tried to see if there was any other place to sleep but he did not see any human beds, so he decided to ask from Arcee.

"Arcee where I'm going to sleep?" he asked nervously.

Arcee was holding box full of his clothes and turned to look him and said "Honey you sleep with me on the berth, what did you expect? On the floor?"

Jack was nervours, sleeping in the same bed with the girlfriend has always been his dream. But now he was thinking how would it go with this metallic girl that was three times his height in her bipedal form.

"Oh you fear that we do not fit on the berth, let me show how we sleep." she said and laid sideways on the berth and crabbed him next to her pressing his chest against her breast plates.

Sudden warm feeling was filling him, it felt like he would melt into the fuzzy warm feeling that he was experiencing. "Wow, what is this feeling?" he managed to ask.

"It comes when our energy fields are synchronized" explained Arcee.

"Oh, um what does that mean?" he asked.

"It means that we are like a one being when we are in like this." she explained.

"Eh is this safe?" he asked.

"Safe like a driving a car." she tried to have an analogue.

"ewww so it means if I fall in sleep I die?" he asked?

"No I mean safe like driving a car in Cybertron" she tried again.

"Oh so I end up shot to death by a Con?" he continued smirking.

Suddenly she kissed him lightly on the forehead and said "Smart aft!"and left from the bert to continue her work with the clothes.

* * *

Arcee was trying to hide her smile, she was so happy that Jack started to relax a bit after that fiasco she had managed to arrange earlier. She did not know that humans where having that bad problems with the human anatomy. Miko had tried to explaine to her that boys had a lot of urges and needs and sometimes they started to behave like a wild animal if they did not get to relief themself. Also Miko had told that boys did this self reliefing usually in the private by looking pictures from those anatomy magazines.

She thought that maybe Jack needed to have a relief and she desided to copy some positions from those magazines. She settled herself down on the knees aft in the direction of Jack and started to place Jack's clothes from the box to the human size cabin. Suddenly she desided to pretented to look under the cabin. She spread her legs a little and let her aft stay high when her upper torso and head got to the floor level. Her scanners showed that Jacks blood pressure was getting higher and his heart rate was increasing rapidly. Suddenly she felt that Jack was using his phone camera, she smiled to tought of Jack looking pictures of her and getting his relief.

"Jack are you comfortable in there?" she asked.

"No, I mean yes, yes, um, uh, I'm good, I need to go to the toilet" was only thing he got out.

"Toilets and showers are back in there." she pointed to the large door in back of the room.

Jack left to the toilets and she continued to fill the cabin. After cabin was full she noticed that Jack was still in the toilet. She got worried and desided to check if he was ok.

In the toiled she detected rapid breathing and increased heat signature from one of the toiled booth. She got really worried that Jack had a some malfunction and rushed to open the door.

"Jack! Honey are you ok in there?" she asked and opened the door.

She saw Jack sitting on the toilet bowl having his pants down and his interface cable in his right hand and his phone in his left hand. "ARCEE!" he yelled with his face red.

* * *

When they got back to the bert room Jack was still embarrassed to death, again Arcee had done it. If he would run around naked spanking his monkey, his feeling of shame would not increase any more. He need to have some time to think all this through but things just keep roling over him all the time.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Optimus peeked into the room.

"Jack, can I borrow Arcee for a mission? We have located new energon mine and we need to empty it before Decepticons find it."

He was a little confused, why Optimus is asking from him can his own SIC come to join the mission. "Of course she can go." he said to Optimus.

Arcee stopped working with the boxes and smiled to Jack "I promise I make you proud of me." she said and gave him a quick kiss directly to the lips before she run out of the room.

He was confused, what just hapened? Maybe he needs to talk with Optimus about it. He smirked and decided to go see Ratched as he had the best view to the ongoing mission. While he walked to the command center he still remembered feeling of the kiss, it had made hin feel really good.

* * *

In the command center he saw Ratched working with some doohickey. He was curious and decided to ask what it was.

"Ratched, what does that thing do?"

"Oh Hi! Jack, this is a long distance sub-space receiver with pre-amplifier" explained Ratched.

"Okey, what does it do?" he asked again.

Ratched looked little irritated when he said "hmm let me show to you" and he started to poke his doohickey.

Doochikey started to sing "Hey there! Hi there! Ho there! Your as welcome as can be, M-I-C-K-E-Y..." and then it looked like it decided to commit suicide and burst its internals out with the white smoke.

"Puh-lease! Not again." said Ratched.

"So that what it does" Jack said while he tried to hold his laughter.

"How are you doing with Arcee?" Ratched asked trying to change the topic.

"It's little hard to get used to having sparkmate. She is guite possessive and tries to do everything for me" he explained.

"Yes, femmes are like that, they are different from mechs, much harder sparkmates. You should have taken mech as your sparkmate." said Ratched.

"What mech? Like a man? I do not swing that direction" he said.

"Mech man? Oh we don't have genders like you humans have we only have frame types Mech and Femme. We all have techincally same organs and systems, only diference is how we think and how emotional we are." explained Ratched.

Jack felt confused "So what is the difference between mech and femme?"

Ratched rubbed his non existend nose and said " Well if you try to explain femmes complex task that require logical thinking they get bored fast and if you continue they get angy to you and start hiting you, thats my experience."

"Oh I see" Jack said and tought that he needs to remember this.

"How about Arcee? Is she different?" he dered to ask.

Ratched started to look around just to check that she was not there "Yes, she is quite emotional, violent and she has sharp tongue and please don't tell her that I said that."

Jack felt a bit hurt about that comment after all Ratched was talking about his Arcee.

Suddenly Arcee called in "Ratched! We eneed a ground bridge".

Ratched looked a little scared when he answerd "Roger that" and muttered "Speak of the devil".

He saw how Arcee, Bumblebee and Bulkhead and Optimus arrived through the ground bridge. Optimus was in his truck mode and he had a large trailer behind him. Jack looked his partner and noticed that she was covered to mud and Buld and Bee where smirking behind her back.

Arcee avoided to look his eyes when she said "Sorry Jack, I had a little accident during loading and I was caught in to the landslide."

He was geting annoyed that they deared to smirking his partner so he snapped "Lets get you cleaned, follow me!" and he started to walk towars their room.

"What about unloading this trailer?" Asked Ratched.

He looked behind his shoulder and said "It's logical that you do that as others did the loading work" and continued to walk toward their room. He heard how Arcee followed him when he walked to their personal shower room.

* * *

"Arcee, get down on your knees" he said and for his surprise she did not comment anything and did what was told. He took water hose and turned it on and tested that water was a lukewarm and started to spray water on Arcee.

Muddy water was pouring off from Arcee's frame and when he looked he noticed that under her breast plates there was a huge pile of mud. "Don't move I try to get that mud out of you" he said and removed all of his clothes so those did not get wet. He tought that there was nothing to be shamed anymore so he did not hesitate when he tried to push his slim hand under her breast plate.

"Oh! Let mee help" she said and opened her breast plates.

Jack was suprised what he saw "Are those tits?" was all he got out.

"No excactly, they are my energon tanks, but I have outputs for the sparkling here so they look like similar as human tits" she explained and pointed her tits to Jacks direction.

He tought that this was no time to freeze and he continued to remove mud from the tanks. He tought that this was funny, here he was washing boobs of alien robot. Suddenly Arcee started to make again purring sound. As he felt that he was more or less in control he desided to enjoy this.

"You like this ?" he asked and put more water on top of the soft tanks and rubbed them with his had.

"Yesssss" she said and purring sound got louder.

Suddenly she crabbed him and placed his head between her tanks and he lost his track of time to the overhelming warm feeling of pleasure suddenly all nerves in his body overloaded and he passed out.

* * *

When Arcee recovered she noticed that she still had Jack in her laps and he was passed out. She scanned quicly her sparkmate and notice that he was fine, just in deep sleep. When she examined herself she noticed some white sticky stuff on her stomac area. She tipped her finger in the stuff and placed it in her mounth for analysis and she activated her tongue for material study.

She noticed was that material had Jack's dna signature and lot of other informations about Jack. "Oh my! This is his confidential ID material and he does not use any encryption in it." She muttered and decided to clean it all out so that it would not end up in the wrong hands.

Suddenly Jacks ID materian in her caused waives of pleasure going in her systems and she also got feedback through her sister bond. Feedback was confusing it contained deep affection and deadly anger towards their sparkmate.

She dried herself and Jack with towels and cariried naked Jack to the main room. In the main room she faced a problem, where to place her Jack so that he would not get cold? She remembered that she had old bed sheets stored in one of the cabins and she took them out. She wrapped Jack in them and left only his face visible. Jack looked quite cute when he was sleeping in the sheet wrapping. She decided to ask Ratched to scan him to be sure that Jack really is well.

When she arrived to the command center Jack in her hands she noticed that June and Agent Fowler where there.

June had red face and she was clearly agry when she yelled "Arcee explaine why you got Jack's room emptied and why he is not in home!"

Arcee tried to calm herself down as Jack was sleeping on her hands "June, you need to accept that Jack is now my sparkmate and he can't live anymore with you." she said with calm voice. She itched to use her plasters to solve this challenge over her Jack but she knows that Jack would feel the pain through carrier bond if she kills his carrier.

Suddenly Jack woke up to the noise "Mom!" He yelled with scared voice. Arcee's systems started automatically rock him in her hands to calm him down.

"Jack! Why are you wrapped like a baby and in her hands?" yelled June.

Arcee saw how Agent Fowler tried to hide behind his car but failed to mute his laughter.

"Bill do something this farce is going too far, that robot is now thinking that Jack is her baby!" yelled June with face red.

"Mom! I can explaine" yelled Jack with red face.

Agent Bill Fowler was now rolling on his back and laughing so much that water was coming out of his eyes. Suddenly he yelled and grapped his chest.

"OMG! Bill trie to calm down, take a deep breath" Yelled June.

"Ratched, we need to have an emergency ground bridge to the nearest military hospital, Bill is having a heart attack" yelled June and tried to be professional.

Ratched dialed the ground bridge and transformed to his ambulance mode "Get him in quicky!" he yelled.

Arcee looked all the racket and smirked when she saw that they all got through the ground bridge. After they where gone she closed the bridge, she hoped that it would take a long time before they get back to the base.

"Oh well, thats that" she said and looked her Jack "Lets head to the berth, I got a feeling that our first nigh is going to be interesting"

She heard Jack answer with weak voice "Yes, Darling" and she desided to tickle him under his chin "Your so cute when you are all wrapped in sheets".

* * *

Jack woke up in the middle of the night, he had to take a leak badly. Problem was that Arcee was holding him firmly agenst her chest. Before they fell in to sleep they had several enegry field merge experiences and one of them was so hard that Arcee had kicked huge crack in the wall. But now he had to focus getting to the toilet or he would pee on the berth.

He succeeded to get out of her grip and walked to the toilet. When he was stopping his peeing and shaking last dops out he heard yell. "Jack! Where is my Jack". He let out sigh, why can't a guy take a leak without his sparkmate getting a panic attack.

"Here! Using the toilet!" he yelled.

"Oh good!, do you need help with your interface cable?" Arcee asked.

"No I DO not need help with that" he yelled and started to wash his hands.

When he got back to the dim lighted room he saw two blue optics watching him from the berth. He got a feeling that she was like a cat looking a pray at least low purring sound suitet to that image. When he got closer purring got louder and suddely he was crabbed to the berth. Wow he tought, she is like a cat. And then it started again, his mind went all blank with the pleasure.

* * *

Arcee's system clock woke her up at morning. She saw Jack still sleeping next to her. She carefully got off the berth and placed some sheets over Jack. When she looked Jack she remembered last night, now her sparkbond with Jack was complite. She could feel her sparkmates lifeforce through the bond. She felt so happy that her smile was almost cracking the faceplate.

She walked to the command center and saw Ratched standing in front of his console. Also Bulk was up early and he was already doing his morning exercises.

Ratched turned towards her and started to approach her with medical scanner in his hand " Arcee your have malfuction in your faceplate, it's all twised up". She heard him say and she snapped.

With quick swipe kick she dropped Ractched down and started to give light kicks to his aft. "There is nothing wrong in my face plate you old rust bot, I am just happy, do you get that?" she yelled and stopped kicking him.

"Ok, ok I got it, your happy, just try to control your hapiness it's killing me" said Ratched and got up.

She saw Bulkhead smirking "Whats your problem?" she asked.

"Nothing important, just noisy neighbors." said Bulk and continued his movements.

"Please Ratched do we have any human food in here? Jack is waking up soon and he is going to be hugry." she decided that it would be better ask nicely as that usually got good results with the old rust bot.

Ratched thinked a moment before he answered "We have some tin cans that humans left here when they abandoned this base, you can cook some of those."

"How do I cook?" Arcee asked

"Do you have some cookbook that I can download?" she asked and hoped that he had.

"You don't need cookbooks with the tin can, just heat it until it's ready!" explained Ratched and smirked.

She saw Ratched point towards human kitchen area and she desided to go look from there.

From the kitchen she found several tin cans but she did not know what they contained so she desided to take one of each type. She placed all tin cans top of the oven plate and started to look how to operate oven, there was no instructions so she desided to ask from Ratched.

"Ratched how do I heat these cans? this oven is not working" she yelled.

"Use your blasters with low power settings" yelled Ratched from the other room.

She did what Rached instructed and started to heat tin cans. After several minutes she was starting to get bored but feeling passed quickly when she felt her sparmate precence in the room.

"Arcee what are you doing?" Jack asked.

"Honey, I'm making breakfast for you." she explained and same time first two tin cans exploded and soon after that rest of the cans.

"Awww" she yelled, there was food all over her.

"Do not heat them too much!" Yelled Ratched from the other room and laughet.

"Oh what a mess, lest get you cleaned, follow me!" commanded her sparkmate.

When she walked after Jack she could hear Ratched laughing in the command center and yelling after her "Maybe Jack can lick you clean!".

"Jack can you do that?" She asked.

Jack got all red and speeded up his steps.

* * *

A/N: So if you liked or hated this or other my stories please drop a comment or review, if I don't get any comments I usually assume that story is bad or unreadable and I remove it.

Thanks to those that reviewed previous stories, you give me some reason to continue posting these here. ;-)


End file.
